


Meliorism

by Akzeal, DinobotLoki



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, ZADF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotLoki/pseuds/DinobotLoki
Summary: After Dib goes missing, Zim finds him in the Krazy House, and now he is faced with bringing his human back to himself. This would go a lot better if humans weren't so backwards!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Meliorism

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in two and a half days, and really just for fun. We kept human 'mental health' about the same as it was in the 1900's, and as such it has nothing to do with real-world mental health, which is quite useful and at least in a better place. We also allowed the Irken Empire to be slightly softer because someone needed half a clue.

It was a trip that took longer than expected, and, really, Zim had trusted that Dib would respect their truce. As often as they fought each other- verbally, a lot- the human was an enemy that deserved the regard that Zim held him to. But still, he thought that maybe he’d come home and Dib would be in his living room, eating tacos with Gir. Or maybe the human would appear, ready to trade barbs- fond barbs- and ask about space.

But there was nothing. Not for days, not for weeks. Zim wasn’t sure what to feel about that. In the end, he went on the hunt, looking for his human, and growing more irate when Dib was nowhere to be found. 

Gir wasn’t helpful, though he tried to be, and Zim wasn’t sure he _dared_ to actually try to go and _ask Gaz_ . Hacking all the records of anywhere in a fifty-mile radius sounded much easier, and certainly much safer. Even involving the computer and opening himself up to that ridicule was better. Anyway, if someone else thought they could defeat _his_ enemy, they were going to find out very different! As soon as he _found_ Dib. Which he would.

He wasn’t as _happy_ as he thought he would be when he _did_ find Dib. The Krazy House was not meant as a place for his enemy! But that was where Dib was, and had been since shortly after the start of Zim’s trip. Zim made a series of disturbed clicks as he collected records and a plan of the structure. Records, he’d go through later. Now, he needed to get in and get out- with his human. 

Was Dib going to be able to help? Or would it be best to assume that he couldn’t? Zim wasn’t sure, tracing routes and making plans. He could try pretending to be a doctor, maybe- only he was much shorter than these humans expected for an adult, and it was causing problems but that still wasn’t the point. So, stealth, no record, just a vanished Dib. That would be better, and not point his enemy’s parent at them- if the man ever noticed. Which he probably wouldn’t.

Zim was determined, and sneaking in was far easier than he expected. No one seemed to care that he was not someone that belonged. There were humans everywhere, babbling, screaming, raging- Zim ignored them. The few things he’d gathered before coming included where Dib was being held, and Zim was glad the wig dulled his senses as he made his way through. 

This place didn’t even _pretend_ to try offering care, Zim thought. It wasn’t a surprise, of course- Zim was more surprised Dib was here instead of being ‘handled’ privately, but it certainly made things easier on the Irken. He just had to be very careful not to think about what he was probably stepping in- oops.

Once he made it to the room, Zim paused, looking around before he opened the door. The lighting was overly bright, and he could see the human in the corner. Zim felt his center flop at the sight of Dib, restrained in one of the jackets, and rocking, each rotation leaving his head to hit the barely-padded wall. He didn’t look up as Zim crept in and closed the door behind him. 

“D- dib-thing?” Zim said, softly, moving closer hesitantly. He wanted to- wanted to just _grab_ Dib, get him out and away and safe, but… Dib could kick, still, and they hadn’t _fought_ in ages, but Zim had no doubt that Dib could still hurt him, and… Well, getting kicked wasn’t on his list of plans.

Dib didn’t answer him, didn’t even look towards Zim. He simply continued to rock, even as Zim got close enough to see that he was staring straight ahead, dark circles around unfocused eyes, unseeing. “Dib-thing,” Zim tried again. There was still nothing to indicate that Dib heard him, not even a twitch.

Medication, maybe- Zim took a risk that Dib was too used to needles now, enough not to react, pulling one out and collecting a quick blood sample before storing it away. And, indeed, Dib didn’t even move. That was… bad. Zim’s next move, trying to figure out what to _do_ , was to put his hand between the wall and Dib’s still-big head, wincing when that got him a squished hand.

Zim considered his options for a moment, then shifted a bit, pushing on Dib’s head to keep him from continuing the motion. When he pulled his hand back, Dib barely blinked, and only a second later, he was back at it. “Dib-thing- Dib,” Zim said, quietly. “Zim needs you to get up.” Dib just stared still, even as Zim tugged, physically pushing him to stand. “We need to go, Dib,” he added. 

Dib was… terrifyingly compliant, standing like he was one of Gir’s dolls, and following with none of his grace or speed. He was, technically, walking on his own, but Dib would stop any time Zim stopped tugging or pushing, and it was easier to just… hold on to the jacket and keep pulling. It had to be drugs. It _needed_ to be drugs.

“Almost there. Come on, Dib… ...Dib is doing well?” Talking wasn’t helping, Zim realized, he knew, but… it was too quiet!

It was a bitter-sweet relief when they were passed by workers who didn’t even seem to notice. Zim still tensed each time, but even with his fear, they made it outside. Dib was easy to coax into the voot when Zim turned off the cloak to keep it hidden. The relief Zim felt was tempered with an unnamed emotion as Dib settled into a spot and started rocking again. 

For a long moment, Zim debated just going _up_ , until the term was meaningless. Dib _liked_ space, it would _help_ … Only if he was right and it was medication, then Dib _couldn’t_ actually ‘get better’ right now, and it would be a waste of a spacetrip. Also, Dib looked much thinner than he ought to be, which settled that. Zim turned home, landing at the base only a few moments later, and with no-one the wiser.

Gir rushed over when they walked in, though Zim shooed him away. Dib was still just staring, blinking every so often, but otherwise he really _was_ one of Gir’s dolls. Zim continued to speak to him as he led the human down, into the lab. A large part of him was afraid of the damage he’d find when he washed Dib up. 

For just a single moment, Dib resisted the pulling as they approached the large tiled shower area. Zim’s gaze snapped back, hopeful, only in time to see Dib’s placidity return, and not at all sure what had replaced it in that moment. “...Zim… knows the shower isn’t the best. Mostly it’s to shove Gir under. The water is clean- of course. Zim has explained all that! And warm. Gir screams if it is not warm.”

Dib blinked, but then simply stood there as Zim took a moment. Then the Irken sighed quietly, reaching for the buckles that kept the jacket in place. It was a barbaric thing, and dirty, smelly. He could imagine the human hated it too, when he was back in his own mind. But this time, Dib simply stood as Zim worked. 

Dib had his usual grey shirt under the jacket, just like his pants were his usual- and Zim was absolutely certain that Dib had been wearing the same things ever since he had been brought in. He was filthy, and Zim was spending most of his efforts on not showing how _angry_ that made him. Dib had actually been doing a very good job taking care of himself, which _had_ been helped by discrete upgrades to his water-filter, and gifts of soaps. Dib was not this way by choice.

The dirt and grime was almost as anger-inducing as what Zim found once he got the human’s shirt off. There were bruises, some in stages of healing, but others fresh. The marks were from rough handling, probably leading like Zim had done, but violent. And he _was_ thinner, bone visible under skin. Dib resisted again as Zim examined him, blinking and stepping back. But then, as quick as it was there, it was gone. 

“Hey… Hey, Dib-thing… Zim… Zim knows Dib didn’t want this. Zim is… also pretty sure you’re on, ah. The good stuff? And- And Dib doesn’t have to worry. I- I left them for you.” Zim tried to smile, realized it was more like a grimace and probably wasn’t helping, and ended up just rubbing Dib’s back and making a mental note to burn the glove later. “...Um. Zim is probably going to burn all of Dib’s clothing, though. Sorry not sorry.”

There was no answer, and Zim wasn't sure that he expected one. This was not how he ever expected to see Dib naked, either. He'd had plenty of imaginings about that. The clothing, he tossed aside, before starting the water, testing warmth as it started to fall. Dib closed his eyes when it hit him. 

"There. I knew Dib could think! Smart enough not to get water in his eyes. Or lungs, even!" As barbs went, it was pathetic, and it was pretty bad for praise, too. But Dib did slump, ever so slightly, as the water continued. Zim globbed hair-soap on Dib, then worked it in, letting that run down Dib's body. "...Zim is not trying to look, because he knows human-worms are weird about that," he stated, just for whatever record Dib might be keeping right now.

The human made no motion or showed any thought that he might have heard Zim, though, and Zim sighed quietly. He hated this. His enemy was taken and replaced by a doll! The Dib he knew would have shooed Zim away and washed himself, probably while growling about Zim being weak against water. 

Now, Zim rinsed Dib's hair and then immediately globbed more of the hair soap on, leaving it to soak and selecting a cleansing chalk. He _did_ try to be gentle as he cleaned his human, but Dib could not be afforded 'privacy' in this. "Zim does not hold this filth against Dib," the Irken assured. "Zim knows that it is not Dib's fault."

There was the slightest flinch as Zim reached Dib’s ribs, which _might_ have just been the human’s tickle reflex, but Zim moved on anyway. There was _some_ kind of satisfaction in washing the filth away, but it was mostly eclipsed by worry and anger. Even with the scrubbing, though, it didn’t take long before Dib was clean, and then Zim went back to the human’s hair, pleased when he got more suds this time.

“Dib is lucky Gir has been stealing clothing. Dib has stuff to wear here. Zim knows he would care about that…” Of course it hadn’t just been Gir, or even Zim. Things had kind of gotten left, and now… Well. Now it was useful.

Drying and dressing the human was easier than anything so far, and Dib simply obeyed as Zim made him shift and move, leading him towards the lab. He doubted the human would be able to eat, all things considered, and a saline infusion was common enough across species. It would help, Zim suspected. That and some sleep, and maybe his human would start coming back? Zim hoped so, desperately. 

He handed the blood sample he had taken to the computer for analysis, and hated how still Dib was as Zim started the infusion, saline and some glucose because Dib _needed_ the fuel. And then he just bundled the human onto a large pile of blankets, because he didn’t have a mattress in the lab and he wanted to keep Dib close to it in case of any medical needs. Zim had just gotten Dib settled when Gir came over- slinking, almost, and far more disheartened than Zim had expected.

“Can I stay with the icecream man?” Gir asked. Zim lifted a blanket for him, and Dib made no noise or anything as Gir snuggled in, wrapping around him and then humming. 

“Just be careful not to pull out the needle, Gir,” Zim said. Gir nodded. 

Zim turned as the computer spat out a list of the things found in the human’s blood. His original thoughts were correct- high doses of downers, mood ‘stabilizers’ in too-high doses, and a number of other compounds. It was a minor miracle that Dib wasn’t in a coma! 

“Determine protocol for safe detox,” Zim ordered, making his own notes, and _oh_ , he was going to have to synthesize some of those things, and _administer_ them… Zim debated going back out, finding the doctor who had allowed all of this and… _inviting_ him here, but he knew he wouldn’t. He wasn’t going to leave Dib alone, and there was no use bringing the doctor here until Dib was able to participate, so he would have to just wait for now, and make plans.

The first thing was to set up the synthesis, and Zim checking on Dib and Gir every so often. The human was bundled up, and his eyes were closed as he slept. Gir was telling him stories, too, just a soft murmur of sound. 

Even as the synthesis finished, Zim wasn’t sure. Would the human stay like this even at smaller doses? What if he did forever? 

That set him off searching for stories of other humans who’d been on these kinds of medications, and as much as he didn’t care about the humans in general, it was… helpful, to read stories. They didn’t always recover, though, not what he would consider fully. The chances of Dib being the same were low- but there was also pretty good chances that Dib would be _mostly_ himself. A little weak around the edges, maybe. Zim could tolerate that. It wouldn’t really be much different from Skoodge when he was dragged back, needing things explained just a little more, needing just a little bit more time to think. He was still a great Invader, though, he was still Skoodge, so Dib would be okay too.

Zim paused to check on the two again, looking and then giving a sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to read the medical files, honestly. It worried him, especially as he noticed that some of the files looked long, longer than they should be. Rubbing his face, Zim retrieved a bottle of Chy, the Irken equivalent of liquor, though he knew it wouldn’t do much, if anything, for him. 

It might be enough to soften things, and he wouldn’t be impeded if Dib awoke, at least. And another spot of good news, Gir was doing _wonderful_ at taking care of Dib, a convoluted story still winding along, and Dib looked to be sleeping peacefully. Zim hoped he was.

He sighed, then took a drink, before settling into the first file. 

“ _Patient is being admitted by father for…_ ” Already, Zim was annoyed. Dumb humans! The Membrane idiot had done this because of a slip up. He knew Dib had gotten good at hiding his paranormal work after primary skool, for fear of what could happen. A fear that Zim had mocked- but here it was. 

Dib had promised he would be careful, though, and Zim had never doubted his enemy’s care. And just _saying_ the word ‘alien’ was probably not enough to cause this- Membrane had always allowed a certain amount of leeway, and Dib had started buying himself more with small inventions, or theorems, or whatever else he came up with, or Zim slipped him and let him pass off as his own.

Zim drank some more, taking a deeper breath that he didn’t need and then opening the next file- treatments. He closed his eyes for a moment, for fear of anger overtaking everything. It was barbaric! Even though he had the list of things in Dib’s system, he wasn’t expecting to see it laid out as blatant as it was. And it was _very_ blatant. The side effects were harsh, and that was only the start as he continued to read about the attempted ‘therapies’ used. The spat of resistance when met with the shower made sudden sense- what on Irk could they be thinking with the idea of ice-water baths as a ‘therapy’? To, what, shock a system into compliance?

Reading more led Zim to an even worse theory- that they had simply been trying to torture Dib into passivity, into compliance and surrender. They would not survive if that were the goal- Zim would ensure that. Ice-water bathes, days alone seeing no-one, poor food- the only thing that was even _vaguely_ sensible, Zim thought, was the use of electricity, and even then this was completely the wrong situation, the wrong _method_ , just like the medications- possibly useful, maybe, but really just used to drug Dib, because they were too _weak_ to handle him...

By the time he was done, the bottle was empty, and Zim was _tired_. He sighed, looking towards the human, still sleeping. Gir was also asleep, as much as he did not need to sleep. Zim sighed again, then moved to change out the saline bag attached to Dib. He took a moment, then shifted, walking over and touching the human, just… checking. 

Dib was still alive, breathing evenly for the most part. He did whimper now and then, and Zim just sighed, petting Dib and trying to soothe him. The computer beeped softly, alerting him that the detox protocol was ready, and Zim wasn’t surprised to see a few options. They _did_ all agree that Dib needed a dose of those medications soon, though which ones and how much varied, and Zim sighed. He was going to find the worst thing for these people…

He picked a middle-ground detox protocol, creating a small mix that would start to wean the human off of some of the more problematic drugs, and would ‘cold-turkey’ him for others. Hopefully, it would lead to the best result, getting Dib out of this state quicker. 

He injected the mix into the line, chittering unhappily as he did so, before patting Dib again. Dib would be okay. He would be. And Zim just tried to ignore the way Dib whined as the drugs hit him, or the way his relaxation shifted, with his scent. All Zim could do was wait, and he started making plans to rain down doom to pass the time.

Eventually, the Irken fell asleep, half because of exhaustion and half out of there being nothing left otherwise for him. He woke up with the early morning, finding the human looking at him. He honestly expected that Dib would still be a doll. But then Dib shifted, and spoke, voice rough from disuse. “...Zim?” 

“ _Dib_ ,” Zim answered, with a click. “Zim is here. Dib is safe, all safe.” He covered Dib’s arm where the needle went in, just to make sure it wasn’t going to get pulled. “...There’s a lot that needs to get out of Dib. I’m going slow, but… Dib-thing probably will not enjoy this. But Zim is here. And so is Gir!” He wasn’t sure if Dib could hear him, but it was just support, that was what mattered.

Dib blinked, and he looked at Zim as though he was dreaming- that was probably what it felt like, too. “Okay,” he said, before looking at Zim’s hand that was on his arm. He shifted, touching the limb, before pulling his hand back. “Real.” 

“Yes, yes, Zim is real,” Zim agreed. But Dib was already fading back again, withdrawing. 

That was how he stayed for a full week. Sometimes the human would speak, but mostly, he was silent, watching Zim or Gir, and staying where Zim put him during day or night. Sometimes Zim offered books, but usually he just let Gir chatter. The saline and glucose stayed available to Dib, because Dib was still not eating much, even when Gir threatened to cry. Some of that might be just because the human wasn’t hungry, Zim knew, but his Dib was _so thin_ … And it made it easier to keep the drugs in him, working down with each dose.

Dib blinked at him one day, when Zim was planning on trying another shower, and _smiled_. That wasn’t new, really, but Zim thought that it looked like Dib was seeing him, and… “...How is Dib feeling?” Zim risked.

“Clearer,” Dib answered. “...You found me…” He blinked a moment, looking around. “You brought me… home? Your home.” After a moment, he looked down. “Why?” 

“You are Zim’s,” the Irken answered, petting Dib’s hair a bit and patting him with his lekku. “There is still a week of detox, at least. There are… conflicting reports. Do not worry, Dib is safe.” And it felt… good, hearing Dib call this home, even for a moment. Zim kind of had to face the idea that maybe they weren’t _enemies_ any longer.

Dib blinked again, then looked down. He made little motions, like he wanted to reach out to Zim. The Irken let him work it out himself, until he finally did touch Zim’s arm. “Conflicting reports?” he asked. “Detox…” He frowned, then said, “Thank you. I- you-” Words were jumbled, but Dib was acting like _Dib_! 

“...Side effects. Drug effects. ...Long-term effects. But Dib will be okay. However he is.” He didn’t want to put any more pressure on the man- Membrane did that, and yes, Zim had, but only so far as Dib had first chosen his ‘calling’! “...Does Dib feel up to shower?”

“Shower?” Dib repeated. “Yeah… that, that sounds nice.” He paused for a long moment more, touching his own clothing, looking thoughtful, then he spoke again. “I remember things. You kept talking to me like I was a person…” 

“Dib _is_ a person. ...Zim is… sorry, about Dib’s other clothing…” He had burnt it, the idea of reclaiming it too daunting. “...I also found records. Dib-thing can look later.” For now, Zim just drew Dib towards the shower before pausing. “Do you… want help? Undressing, or… shower?”

Dib made a sound. “I didn’t feel like a person, and that- I don’t care about clothes,” he said. A moment later and he shivered. Zim could tell that he _did_ want help. But he was uncertain, the human-fear getting in the way again. Still, after a moment, he nodded. “I’m not… stable? I don’t feel stable.” 

Zim nodded, moving it to take off the shirt. With the saline bag, it wasn’t _really_ a traditional shirt, but it did the job and covered what was needed. “Zim will help, then. Mm… Does Dib think you will be able to eat? Medications will have to be injected, but… You probably don’t need the bag?” He worried about that, but it would probably help Dib feel better.

“I think so,” Dib said. Zim detached the line then, setting things aside while Dib watched. “Thank you,” he said again. He looked torn between hiding as much as he could and- honestly, probably just giving up on modesty. It was so… well. Zim didn’t understand it. 

“...Zim already had to shower Dib. Would it help if I were naked too?” It was just clothing, or skin! And it wasn’t like they hadn’t managed to tear off enough clothing that they had almost seen everything of each other before this already! “Sit or stand?”

“Stand,” Dib said, nodding again. He looked down, then made a soft sound. “Sorry,” he said. “I know you already cleaned me up. I’m just… ugh. I’m sorry. That must have been awful.” The human finished undressing while Zim started, though Zim finished at about the same time. Dib looked at him, thoughtful- it was good! 

“Not your fault,” Zim answered, patting Dib and starting the water- the same temperature as before, but Dib could change it, if he remembered. “Membrane’s fault. _Doctor’s_ fault. Do you want to eviscerate him? ...The doctor, Zim means.” He wasn’t going to threaten Dib’s parental-unit, Zim knew that wouldn’t go over well.

Dib blinked, looking down. “I want to hurt him,” he admitted. “What’s wrong with me? I shouldn’t, even after what he did.” He closed his eyes under the water, rubbing at his own skin and taking shallow breaths for a moment. Zim touched his arm, and the breathing slowed. 

“Nothing wrong with it. Dib just wants revenge. Zim isn’t saying _every_ human. Just him. Maybe a few others Dib needs.” There was nothing wrong with that, especially when the object of Dib’s anger hadn’t even been trying to help. “Later, not now. Clean and rest now, Dib, and he can sleep in ignorance.”

“I-” Dib stopped, looking at Zim and then nodding. “Not now,” he agreed, sighing quietly. Zim wanted to touch him, to remind the human that he was _Zim’s_ and that he was fine the way he was. He thought about it, then reached for the hair soap, because he could. 

“Bend down, Dib-thing. I cannot reach your head easily,” Zim grumbled. He _could_ use pak legs, of course, but… well, after some of the things the Irken had seen and read about the Krazy House, he thought that sharp objects wouldn’t help Dib.

Dib bent, eyes closed and so, so trusting of Zim, that the Irken wouldn’t kill or hurt him. Of course Zim wouldn’t- he’d done a lot of work to get his human back and start the healing process! But it was nice to see the trust, especially when Dib pressed his cheek into Zim’s arm, too. “Do you think I’m broken now?” he asked suddenly, as Zim started rinsing his hair. 

“No,” Zim answered, not even needing to think. “Dib is too stubborn to break. ...And was too medicated. Bent- yes, absolutely, Zim will not deny that. But… Not broken. Just like I am not…” Skoodge had gone away first, but Zim had been second, and Zim knew he was lucky to be _good_ , vaguely certain that something much worse would have happened had he been less indispensable.

The human was quiet again, then said, “I thought I was hallucinating you again,” he admitted. “...My brain feels like jello, like things are slipping in and out, dulled.” Zim’s lekku twitched forward, tapping against the human’s head. He nodded, too- it made sense. Dib was not yet completely off of some of the medications that did such things, but he _was_ reduced enough to notice it.

“You’re still drugged,” Zim explained, even though he already had. “Zim had to go slow, because… Apparently Dib might have seizures otherwise.” Zim made sure Dib’s hair was clean before gently pressing him to stand a little. “Zim needs soap. Two steps, okay?”

“Okay,” Dib said. He shivered, but stayed as Zim retrieved the soap. “You… said that. I’m sorry. I’m clearer, but… not…” He paused, and Zim came back, letting him take the time. “Because drugs. Because… because they couldn’t break me with other things…” he trailed off, looking away. 

“Exactly. Good Dib. You’ll get there,” Zim assured him, petting his back before applying the cleansing chalk. Dib hadn’t done much in the last week, so there wasn’t a _dire_ need for cleaning, aside from the way detoxing made him smell and Zim’s own neuroses. “Gir has been taking care of Dib.”

Dib made a new sound. “I remember his stories,” he said. “It made dreams strange, sometimes- stranger than they were already.” He smiled a little, soft and fond of the SIR unit. Of course- Dib had always been fond of Gir. 

“Zim had been quite productive with Gir distracted. Repairs to the Voot, collecting some of Dib’s old stuff, re-working the gnomes…” It was chatter, though truthful, and Zim hadn’t at all been pleased of slipping away for as long as it took to get to Dib’s former house and trying to collect _anything_. All that had been left were clothes, and even then most of them were much too bright and cheerful for Dib. Zim was glad the trench coat had a twin that had already been here.

“I’m… glad.” Dib smiled again, and then held still for Zim while the Irken cleaned him. After a few moments more, the human spoke again. “What… um.” He faltered, swallowing and sounding worried. “When do you want me to leave? When I’m unmedicated? When… soon?” The human rubbed his face with a palm, trying to think and speak. 

“Not until Dib wants,” Zim assured Dib, before pausing, lekku alternating up and down. “...Or never,” he made himself add, because even though Dib _could_ figure that out- and really, where would his human _go_ ?- it was just horrible to _make_ him. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like you haven’t already practically moved in.”

Dib frowned, but then looked at Zim. “But-” he started. 

“No ‘buts’,” Zim countered. “Zim has space, and Diblet does no harm by staying.” 

“I- but-” Dib blinked again, then, slowly, before Zim could counter once more, he held up a hand. “Zim why… would you want that? I can’t… I’m not- ugh.” 

“Zim is not going to… _abandon_ Dib. It would make Gir cry. And Dib does not _need_ to ‘can’ or… or whatever else. Dib earned respect. ...And anyway, you can keep Gir busy if _nothing else_. Or work in the lab. Or go shoot doom-weapons from the moon!” He could too- Actually, shooting weapons from the moon might be a good way to keep Gir entertained, too, making it even better.

Silence fell for a moment, as Dib looked at him. He was surprised to see emotions on Dib’s face that he never thought he’d see- and that he was sure the human was working through. “Zim…” he started. 

“Healing and rest first,” Zim chirpred. “Diblet can talk about feelings and thoughts later, okay? Zim will listen.” 

“I can’t… believe you actually found me…” Dib murmured, which was certainly not what he’d been _trying_ to work up the courage or mind for. There was something else he nearly said, as well, but Zim was sort of glad that Dib didn’t say it now, because his human needed _rest_.

“Of course I did. _Zim_ was looking,” Zim answered, in lieu of anything else, patting Dib before turning off the water and wrapping him in a big fluffy towel- which the computer had warmed. Zim also wasn’t going to question that.

Dib made a sound, but he went quiet again, letting Zim wrap and dry him and watching the Irken with dark eyes. “Rest,” Zim said, after the human was dressed, and leading him back to the nest of blankets and a couch. Dib didn’t argue, and before long he was sleeping once again. Zim counted it, and the subsequent meal as a win. 

Dib did start moving a bit more on his own after that, though it was mostly between various areas of the lab. Gir didn’t let him out of his sight, and Dib didn’t even _try_ getting into anywhere truly dangerous, or sensitive. And he never went upstairs, even when Zim did, even when Zim invited him. It was bad enough that the computer was changing the lighting wavelengths to simulate earth’s sun!

“Dib should join Zim upstairs,” Zim suggested one day. “Why does Dib not want to do so?” 

Dib looked at him, then down, pulling a blanket around himself. “...I’m… worried. Afraid,” he admitted. “It’s safe here.” Zim sighed quietly. 

“Zim will protect you. There is no danger upstairs,” he commented. 

"The pizza man might walk up…" Dib answered, with a little frown, trying to turn his fear into teasing.

Zim shook his head, smiling proudly. "Pizza man is met at the gate now. ...But not shot for setting a foot wrong- just an alarm sounds. Standing on the path or near the door for more than thirty seconds without Zim, Gir, or Dib, is what triggers the gnomes now."

“I don’t want to,” Dib said. He swallowed and looked down. “I don’t know why I’m afraid. It’s dumb. I know it’s dumb, but-” he looked at the elevator as he paused. Zim would have been okay just waiting until Dib felt better, but he also wanted to sleep in a bed- and that would help Dib, too.

“Dib hasn’t been up where he might be seen for weeks. And the last humans Dib saw were not good. But the bedroom has no windows, and it’s barely a step through the living room,” Zim reassured, before giving a little smile. “We could go out in the voot tomorrow. Just… sit there. Look a little.”

For a long moment, Dib just looked at Zim. Eventually, he took the Irken’s hand, nodding. “You won’t let anyone take me back,” he said. “I know.” But it was a real fear, and Zim absolutely understood. “I’d like to go out with you. I want to.” 

“Would Dib like a tracking chip? Zim has several ready. Won’t take more than a moment, won’t- well. A little hurt, since it would be another shot. And _yes_ , it is fully compatible. Zim was going to wait until our next fight…” He had also been thinking about just putting the chip in anyway, without asking, but with Dib in his lab, there wasn’t a pressing need.

Dib blinked, but then actually nodded. “Yeah,” he said. As much as the human was so very nervous, Zim hadn’t expected him to simply agree just like that. It was just another change from his human, though it wasn’t bad, either, especially in this case. 

“Okay. Back to the lab,” Zim declared, cackling a little. He would have to be careful not to just roll over Dib’s own desires, but… Zim did suspect that wouldn’t be as easy as he feared. And maybe it was just a case of Dib realizing he _could_ take advantage of the many upgrades Zim was willing to offer. But for now, just the chip.

The human followed him, shivering a little as he sat down on the examination table. The trust he was showing was very much something that Zim liked, wanted to keep. And maybe there was something else… he pushed that thought aside as Dib watched him prepare the tracker. 

“It does also monitor Dib-thing’s vital signs. Nothing more.” Zim glanced at Dib, and saw him nod, which was more than enough permission for this, all things considered. “...And Dib can ask the computer to track Zim, too. Probably knew that…” But it was also telling the _computer_ to allow it. Of course, Zim was pretty sure the computer was already allowing such things…

“Okay,” Dib said. He took a deeper breath, then offered his arm. “You… um…” he started, then stopped, and was quiet while Zim inserted the tracker. “You’re my only friend,” he said, when Zim was done. “You know that, right?” 

“...And you are Zim’s,” Zim agreed, ducking his head and chilling a little in embarrassment. “...Unless Gir counts for either of us…” Only Dib hadn’t included him, so he probably didn’t count. “...Why does Dib bring this up? I don’t mind!”

Dib cocked his head, smiling a little, “Gir is… Gir,” he said. He looked down, and then at the little spot under his skin where the tracker was. “I just… wanted you to know, I guess. It’s dumb, nevermind.” 

“Yes. Gir is Gir,” Zim said, smiling. “And it is not dumb. Friends are normal human worm-baby things, no?” He was teasing, of course… “...Dib is not… Zim’s first friend. But Skoodge… doesn’t talk any more. So. Only.” Dib was fragile enough that Zim thought it was better to be _overly_ honest, if anything.

“I was almost friends a couple times, but I’m too annoying, I think,” Dib said. He frowned, then asked, “Skoodge… wasn’t Skoodge sent to the planet of rat people or something? Sounds as bad as here… could you visit him, though?” 

“Yeah- but he was successful! And… Well. ...Why would such a successful Invader want a visit from Zim? Zim is amazing! But… I am still here. Because of you, because Dib has done so well!” And he didn’t want to risk a planet of rat people, honestly, even if they were supposedly all gone.

Dib frowned. “Why would you be my friend, then, if I messed that up for you?” he asked. “Couldn’t you have just taken over without me in the way, or killed me instead? That’s what you should have done.” The comment, the moment Dib said it, made Zim’s lekku flatten against his head. 

“No. No, no, no. Dib- _smeet_ was successful against Zim! Zim has become content here, friendly with Dib, _before_ idiot Membrane struck low! And Dib is _Zim’s_ . It-” He paused, forcing himself to calm down, but still shook his head. “Dib has _earned_ this. Okay?” Another moment, and Zim rubbed his skull. “Zim is not angry with Dib. Zim is not _disappointed_ in Dib. And Zim is not _killing_ Dib.”

“But-” Dib started, stopping as Zim frowned even more. “I didn’t earn anything, Zim. I don’t… Is this an Invader thing? This something I don’t… get.” He swallowed, then frowned and went on, “I’m a fucking mess, you keep taking care of me, despite everything- and yeah, we were friendly. I _like_ you. But this place sucks. This entire planet sucks. Sometimes I wish I’d never gotten in your way!” 

“You delayed an entire Irken invasion! How does that not earn something?” Zim asked, before shrugging and rubbing Dib’s arm. “And it is not too late to finish the invasion. Dib can help.” It wasn’t a big deal, to Zim, but… he wasn’t expecting that kind of statement from Dib. It might very well just be a heat of the moment thing… “Or not. Zim will not force Dib into a path…” He wasn’t Membrane, clearly!

“I want to,” Dib said. “I want to help you. I want to make this place better. We didn’t always have acid rain and smog. It… I’ve seen pictures, old things, videos… It used to be beautiful…” He slumped his shoulders, then leaned against Zim. “Then you won’t be stuck here.” 

“Zim is not stuck. Zim can leave any time,” Zim pointed out, moving his rubbing up to Dib’s back and trying to soften the muscles a little. ‘Massage’, it was called. “Zim had been on planets that have cleaner rain. So… Show Zim these videos? Old things?” Zim did know that the smog was from all the companies, the manufacturing… A smeet could see it- and fix it, for that matter.

Dib shivered, but relaxed against him, warm and soft. “Okay,” he said. He held on to Zim, quiet for a bit. “Can I show you upstairs?” he asked. “I mean, show the videos and stuff?” 

“Of course. And then Zim can look into fixing. But I will ask Dib first. Not good to scare Bigfeets, hm?” There was no evidence for those, of course, but Dib believed, so Zim would trust him. The human was right about aliens!

The human laughed quietly. “Okay,” he said once again. A moment later and he was pulling away. Zim missed the warmth immediately. “Thanks, Zim,” he added. 

He wasn’t _doing_ anything, Zim felt. Not more than any Invader would- only Dib was human, not Irken, and even claiming him, even with the reality that Dib had fought him off many times, humans were still inferior. _Dib_ wasn’t, Zim was sure, but even so… Well. When had he ever cared what anyone else thought, apart from the Tallest? And now that Dib was willing to help, maybe, that would all work out.

The realization came as he guided Dib up, into the house and as the human looked around. Of course he thought it was something- his own species was _very_ individualistic, despite having herds. They did not have the same level of care for each other as Irkens did. So for Dib, Zim was going beyond anything expected. Most humans that were not mated would simply deal with anything like this alone. It was a horrendous idea, but that was the normal that Dib expected. 

“Zim… does not understand how humans have… forgotten what they were,” Zim said after a moment, as they sat down. “...And yes, I say this as what Dib might call a cyborg.” He laughed, aware of the apparently dichotomy. “Yes, we serve the Tallest. And we often work alone. But… our might is together. United. Collective.”

“We are shorter lived than you,” Dib said. “By the time a couple generations have passed, we forget.” He looked at Zim, then the laptop that they pulled up, onto the bed, starting to use a search engine for what he wanted to show Zim. “And we die… a lot. We die from stupid things. It wasn’t always like this, though.”

“And Ms. Bitters doesn’t bother teaching anything more than doom. Zim appreciates doom! But there actually is more to life than that,” Zim agreed, nodding. Humans _were_ adaptable, though, and while they were stupid, they weren’t entirely _foolish_. They would make a very good worker-race, as long as there were options for those with more drive, such as Dib. He could work with this, Zim thought, making a couple mental notes. “Show Zim. I want to see.” And with the laptop, cuddling against Dib was natural enough.

The first thing Dib pulled up was footage from an old documentary. The visuals and sound _were_ vastly different from what he knew of earth. There were more birds, more plants and animals, and the humans were… stronger. They were not as dumb. They… they were _better_. “We used to have huge stretches of untouched forest, dessert, and grasslands,” Dib said. 

“...How many species have been lost? And how many of them are now on display somewhere, or stacked away?” Cloning from one to a genetically stable population level was something Irkens had long ago worked out, and Zim still had his old researcher credentials, everything that didn’t require pak-confirmation. “Zim can _fix_ this, Dib. _And_ make it something the Tallest will like, as well.” He was sure about that.

“So many. Thousands upon thousands… Museums are full of specimens,” Dib said, blinking at Zim. “I’d- we- you could do that?” he asked. “And I could help? I can learn. I think I still can learn, anyway…” He moved to another clip, showing a large forest, with massive trees, big enough for houses to fit inside of them, and huge greenhouses of plants. 

“You can help. Dib can still learn. Zim is sure of that! Dib is just tired still. It’s been two weeks! Skoodge and Zim _both_ took longer to recover, and _we_ were actually helped.” Zim chilled a moment after saying that, because he hadn’t _meant_ to, but there was nothing for it now. “Zim will need information. Habitat, tolerances. All that.”

“I can get that information…” Dib started, then paused and took a deeper breath. “What do you mean, Zim?” he asked. “You and Skoodge…?” He was looking at Zim curiously, but also obviously trying to temper that curiosity, trying to be respectful. 

“Eh. We… kind of… got into trouble a bit as smeets. Skoodge had some missing social downloads, and needed help to access them, and understand them. Zim… was missing a lot, and still has communication issues with his pak. ...And in general. You’ve heard others…” Zim was _trying_ not to duck down, but it was a time he usually tried not to consider, which… wasn’t actually healthy, either, he knew. “Zim… pretends, sometimes. Things that others just understand, I… act, but don’t. Like why you can’t just tell idiots what they are…”

Dib touched his arm. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But… it doesn’t seem to affect you now? I mean… you are you. That’s not a bad thing.” He cocked his head, then made a soft sound as Zim looked at him. “So you got in trouble? Because of messing with each other's paks? Or because of missing stuff?”

“Missing stuff. Though… Zim _did_ try helping Skoodge…” He ducked. “It… did. Mostly. But, ah. Zim hadn’t realized _how_ illegal it was…” That could have gone so much better, at the time. “And… well. It shows at times. Dib will see. But yes- it also helped. It… was not like anything Dib endured. Zim… has _opinions_ on that. But you need to rest still…?” His human was still detoxing, after all!

“I’ve done nothing but rest for two weeks now- it’s been two weeks, right? I feel like time is… spotty. My brain is still mush way too often,” Dib said. He shook his head, then frowned and poked the computer more. “Opinions? It’s okay, just… tell me? I mean…” 

“Dib is _still drugged_ ,” Zim pointed out, shaking his head. “...The doctor was not trying to help you. None of it, nothing done, was done to _help_ . And it was not like Dib couldn’t function in life! Though… okay, if I were human, then there would be problems. But… I’m _green_.” Zim wasn’t unaware, by now, of the fact that his disguise was pretty terrible.

The human frowned. “Well I knew _that_ ,” he said. “I knew that the moment they dragged me in. Dad was just too embarrassed by me, I didn’t even realize how I messed up at first. Just mentioned that I was going to check in while you were gone, told Gaz you left planetside and… didn’t realize he was home for once, was listening around the corner.” He didn’t look at Zim anymore, except with the comment, “Well, at least you’re a pretty green.” 

“Embar- You weren’t even- Gaz _knows_ \- Dib has not shouted on the street- Zim is _furious_ at Membrane. Not at Dib.” But oh, he could so happily cut into the professor- and then the last bit of Dib’s statement penetrated Zim’s wrath, and he froze, chirping. “Pretty?”

“Gaz didn’t even try to stop him, or warn me,” Dib said. “Neither of them care.” He jabbed the keys a little hard as he pulled up another documentary. “...Yeah? It’s a nice green. Handsome? Is that better? Exotic? ...I’m shutting up.”

Zim could see reason for Gaz to stay compliant- only at the same time, she could have easily come over and told Gir, or tried to tell Zim. And she had said, many times, that she _didn’t_ care, so there was no point to arguing that. “Zim is… glad Dib likes his color? It’s… not something I’ve heard.” And now he was chilling for an entirely different reason.

Dib didn’t answer, simply looking down and still poking the computer, though Zim could tell it was just because he was embarrassed. When he did talk it wasn’t even at Zim. “You’ve just not heard it because no one else notices you’re green. I think. I don’t know. Forget I said that. I’m dumb right now.”

“No… but no-one has said they like Zim’s _complexion_ either,” Zim answered, taking a breath and patting Dib’s knee. “...Zim likes Dib’s hair. I’m not going to forget, but Zim can let it go for now.” Especially because this was quite a long day already. “Do you still want to hurt the doctor? Or still wait? At least for all the drugs to be gone…”

“I want to wait,” Dib said. “I want to be… not like this.” He ran a hand through his own hair, then frowned. “I hate the way I am right now. I hate it so much.” The human was at least distracted from his embarrassment long enough to start pulling up information about all the ways humans had killed things or ruined their planet. 

It was all terrible, of course, but it was quite easy for Zim to come up with plans to fix things- and later, in following days, talk to Dib about them. The drugs finally were out of his human’s system, and Dib was more content on the main floor, or even outside, where he seemed to be amused by the gnomes’ sudden disinterest in him. But he spent more time in the lab, asking the computer various things, or just sitting with Gir for hours, still a little spacy. None of that was a surprise.

Dib was less inclined to _talk_ about things, though, with the drugs out of his system. He avoided anything that was a question about what had happened, and more than that, he didn’t seem to consider that he should talk about things. The human also didn’t seem to notice that Zim was carefully gauging other things, including how much Dib seemed to offer touch. 

Dib was just… trying to act as though the whole thing hadn’t happened- and he also bordered on clingy with Gir, and shifting towards Zim almost any time he had an excuse. Without an excuse, though, Dib would restrain himself, hold back. And, as much as Zim wanted to help his human get revenge, he was pretty sure that Dib would crumble at the first dig, and that was entirely counter productive. So they probably had to talk, and that was hard enough.

He waited until they were both half cuddling up together, independently working, to simply put his computer aside and look at Dib. “Zim thinks we should talk,” he said. “Not in a bad way. I know humans think of it as bad sometimes, but Zim thinks it is needed.” 

“Oh,” Dib said. “...Okay..” he put his own computer aside. “About what?” he asked, though he obviously knew already. 

“...Zim knows what happened. I’ve read it all. But… Dib’s thoughts. Feelings. You have to have a lot of feelings. Zim… mostly I was confused, on Irk. A little betrayed, because others weren’t agreeing that idiots were _dumb_ , but… that falls under pretending. They agreed in private, so… But that was Zim. What does Dib feel?” He ran his hand through Dib’s hair as he spoke, something that had proven to calm the human, and which Zim was quite enjoying.

Dib frowned, then shook his head. “I don’t…” he started. “Why talk about it at all? It’s not… needed.” He didn’t move away from the touch, but he did look like he wasn’t happy about the idea. 

“But it is helpful. Every sapient race finds it helpful. And… talking about feelings is… what… friends do? Zim _knows_ this!” That had been made clear throughout skool, at least the classes without Ms. Bitters. “...Zim is… not going to stop liking Dib? Or make you leave.” Because Dib’s own family-unit, a very important unit to humans, had betrayed him, so Dib had to worry about that. Zim was still trying to work out the best way to describe what he and Dib were, though. They certainly weren’t clutch-mates, and not even really age-mates, or squad-mates, and it was _bothering_ him.

For a moment, Dib just shifted back, then pulled up his legs in a more defensive position. “I don’t know _how_ to talk about it,” he said after a moment. “I just… I don’t know, Zim. Where do I even start? From the fact that you’re the only one I have left? That sometimes I want to just walk into traffic and see what happens? I’m a goddamned mess.”

“Please do not walk into traffic. Dib knows what would happen,” Zim said, probably far too quiet, lekku flat. “...And, this may not help as much? But it would let them win. Even if Zim destroys them all after… He wouldn’t win.” Had this… started from the betrayal, Zim wondered- only Dib made it sound older, somehow. “...Dib’s spooky eyes have left?”

“Spooky- oh.” Dib shrugged. “Yeah? I was kicked out a long time ago. Not a shock, really. I knew that was coming and made my choices.” He rested his chin on his arms, and then shrugged again. “I don’t know. Sometimes it’s all… numb. Like I know it happened, I was _there_ , but everything is like looking from the outside. And sometimes I am so angry I want to set the entire place on fire. And… well. Sometimes, I don’t want to exist.” Dissociation, Zim recognized. That made sense, though, considering the drugs. 

“Sometimes, Dib wasn’t there. Not… _there_ , not in your head. ...Sometimes, if an Irken is really hurt, our pak will fully take over, medicate… Not the same, but about the closest Zim thinks we get. Fire could be done. Existing… Obviously, I want you to exist. But… Does Dib mean… gone, bye, forever, or just… on vacation?” It happened, sometimes, an Irken who just needed to shut down a while, just be a doll. Not often, all of Zim’s data on that was dry stories for collective pak-memory.

Dib looked like he wasn’t sure. “I- yes? To both? I don’t know. I… I know I space out, and that terrifies me. I oscillate back and forth, and just-” he made a sound of annoyance, then hid his face behind his arms, against his knees. “I don’t know what I feel anymore!” 

“Spacing out is okay. Zim has spent days eating waffles. Dib can do the same.” Zim rubbed Dib’s shoulders, pleased at having got this far- though he wasn’t pleased with the information given. It sounded so _strange_ from his Dib! “And… Diblet probably could not feel at all while Zim was gone. And I’ve noticed humans get… tied up in… feeling the ‘right way’? The right thing, at the right time, in the right manner? But… Zim _especially_ knows, feelings don’t care.”

Dib relaxed into the hold, then shifted and pressed his face against Zim. He was shaking, and it took Zim an embarrassingly long time to realize that was because the human was crying softly. Humans did that to release emotions, so it was a _good_ thing! But… Zim had never seen Dib cry before, and it was strange. 

He wasn't sure what to do, beyond obviously holding Dib. Zim knew that would end poorly. But apart from that, what was he supposed to do? It seemed he had been doing something right, at least… so Zim kept rubbing, chirping softly and trying to remember what else had soothed Dib in the past.

The human continued to cry, but he did seem to do better as Zim soothed him. "Sorry," he gasped as the tears continued to flow. "I'm trying to control myself, I swear." 

“Shh. It’s okay. When has Dib or Zim ever worried about control with each other? Dib is fine. You needed this, didn’t you?” And thankfully human tears were ‘clean’ enough not to hurt- or at least from Dib. Zim had wondered about that, on and off, when the worm-babies around had started crying at the drop of a hat.

Dib nodded against him, sniffling and taking a long deep breath as his tears slowly stopped. He stayed pressed against Zim, though, taking a deep breath and then swallowing audibly. After a few moments he let out a dry humorless laugh. “I haven’t cried like that since… since I was a _baby_.” 

“And maybe that is a problem- though, Zim would be surprised if Dib had shown other emotions to him before this. Weakness is for friends, not enemies.” Zim kept rubbing at Dib, since apparently that _was_ the right thing to do. “Does my Diblet feel better?”

“Yeah,” Dib answered. “I do feel better. Less… bottled. Numb.” He wiped his face, sniffling again, and then laughed once more. “Thank you, Zim.”

“Zim is glad. And _you_ , my Dib, are _safe_. Okay?” That had been said, and would be said, and that was fine. Zim was absolutely okay saying that. “Also, Zim will be looking up how to help more. Really help.”

Dib shivered, then shook his head. “Okay,” he said. He wiped his face again, then settled back against Zim. “You’re a good friend. A really- I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know, if I had gotten out somehow. Maybe drink myself to death…” 

“Then it is very good Zim found Dib. Though I can offer alcohol, in moderation.” Dib wasn’t a _prisoner_ here, not at all, and Zim knew if he allowed things, it was less likely that Dib would sneak anything- as little as the Irken really wanted Dib to drink and spend time like that. Moderation would be okay, though.

Dib laughed, then shook his head again. "That's okay," he said. "I don't feel the need to drink. I just know it's common, you know?" He thought and then closed his eyes. Zim made a sound. It was common, yes. Because humans were idiots and- Zim pushed those thoughts aside, petting Dib's hair and rubbing his back. 

“It’s still a choice. Dib… does know Irkens don’t have _as much_ choice as humans. And Zim knows humans need it, yes? So… I’ll try.” He couldn’t be as confident as he normally would be, because humans, and Dib, were strange, and different, and even after years here, Zim didn’t know them, aside from Dib.

“Thanks,” Dib said. He shifted, but stayed attached to Zim, close and warm again. Zim nuzzled him, petting his hair and thinking about things as he was there. The question again came up- what were they? It was not friends any longer, they seemed to have skipped that, but… Dib shifted again, and Zim stilled him, running a hand along the human as whim took him. 

“...What does Dib think of robots? Sabotage the places that dump, that spew, that cause the worst mess? As a start. Interfere with profits, mostly…” A topic change would do good, and save Zim from worrying about labels, at least for a little while.

Dib perked, and Zim smiled again, pleased that his topic change was working. It wasn’t until a few days later that the human woke him with breakfast, a welcome treat. That was nice, honestly, and so was the lull they fell into again, as they started working. Dib caught on quickly, despite everything, though every once in a while he got overly frustrated with himself. 

But Zim did keep going back to his ideas, thoughts, and he had to admit that Dib was getting strong enough to really talk about things again. To talk about them. 

It was selfish, mostly likely, but Zim honestly thought it would help, as well. Humans had a need to label things, and apparently he did as well, and his Dib _did_ still seem worried about, maybe, being kicked out. Even after the computer had stated clearly that if Zim tried, he would find himself locked in a lower level of the lab until he came to his senses. Or, quite possibly, died, and then the computer would help Dib replace him. It seemed fair enough.

“Diblet,” Zim said after the human had once again tensed, believing he may be forcibly ejected from the base for whatever reason his mind had concocted. “What do you think Zim and Dib are?” 

Dib blinked. “What… do you mean?” he asked. “We’re… friends, right? I mean, I don’t want to ruin that or anything, of course…” 

“No ruining. But… Zim is really asking. Friends, yes. But… Just friends? Zim… feels like it is more than friends? ...Age mates is about the closest Zim had come up with, but that is… not right?” And it _did_ seem that Dib had been thinking about it too. That was good?

“Is more than friends allowed?” Dib asked. “Because I’d like that, but I also know, like, there are compatibility things to think about, and, like, what if it’s not allowed on Irk? And, you know, I’m… me. So that could be an issue, and-” Zim covered the human’s mouth with a hand to stop the flow of words, while Dib flushed brighter and brighter. 

“Zim just _said_ it feels like more than friends. But _what_ more? And of course you are Dib. Just like I am Zim. That is _why_ you are mine.” Which, based on the way Dib’s eyes widened, might factor in to whatever this was? “...Zim has… said that. I’m sure of that.”

He pulled his hand back, and then Dib shifted, looking quite uncomfortable for a moment. “Um… I mean, we cuddle all the time and talk and all this stuff and so I’d call it dating, but you might not like that idea, or anything and-” he stopped again, blinking while Zim reached up and touched his mouth again. 

“Dating,” Zim echoed, thinking, and shifting a bit. He hadn’t expected that- but then, he _had_ been, sometimes, thinking things, maybe. “Dating works. Zim… likes dating. Compatibility is good enough for fun.” At Dib’s frown, Zim smiled. “I went through all of Dib-thing’s skool. Dib… likes the idea?” They _had_ skipped over ‘friends’, then, Zim was pretty sure. That was okay.

“Well, yeah, I do. I um… yes. Yeah.” Dib blinked at him, then cocked his head a bit, swallowing. “I didn’t think you’d be so… blase about it…” he admitted, before looking down sheepishly. Then he perked, “So… really?” 

“Zim has been wondering about a label… mmm. ...Since Dib was awake. But… You’ve been recovering. And then Zim wasn’t sure how to ask. I haven’t… meant to… make Dib worry? Though Zim _has_ already said you don’t have to leave. Ever.” Zim smiled at him, petting his hand through Dib’s hair. “Really.”

Dib made a low sound under his breath. “You didn’t. I mean, it’s not you, it’s _entirely_ me, because I kinda have been wanting- but at the same time I really did worry you’d, like, be upset, you know? Call it gross and stuff.” He smiled a little, then added, “And the computer was being weird about comments.”

“The computer would not _allow_ me to kick you out. Even _if_ I ever wanted. Which Zim will not! ...Not… every Irken will think Dib is _equal_ , though. That will require… teaching. So… If Dib is sure?” It wasn’t _normal_ , but it was within the acceptable range, Zim thought- and if it wasn’t, he didn’t care. Dib needed help, Dib was _also_ helping him, Dib got privileges.

“Well… yeah?” Dib said. “If I’m going to help you take over this gross ass polluted ball of human grossness, I should learn, right?” He shrugged. “You just have to tell me what Irken dating means, all of the cultural stuff… you know. That.” 

“Teaching _them_ ,” Zim clarified, though his lekku moved happily at the thought of teaching Dib. “Though… Yes, Dib may learn whatever he likes. The computer may even give a direct answer.” Not that he expected that, and from Dib’s look, the human didn’t either. “And it will not be gross when we are done.”

Dib blinked, then nodded and shifted closer. “Yeah, when we’re done,” he agreed, looking hopeful, really hopeful. Zim liked the look on his human, especially as Dib shifted closer still, going so far as to kiss his cheek. 

Zim smiled at the contact, turning to try kissing Dib's cheek as well. "Trying to include me in your human face-sucking rituals, I see. But they seem nicer with a better person."

“It’s not a face-sucking ritual, Zim,” Dib grumbled. “Do you not have kissing on Irk?” Still, he looked very pleased to have gotten a return kiss. 

“Not as common. And this includes faces, and I saw sucking in skool. And it’s a ritual! Zim is right!” He was grinning, feeling secure enough to tease, and pleased that Dib was actually arguing with him again. It was something that had fallen off.

Dib scoffed, flopping back and rolling his eyes at Zim. “Those are French kisses, and it’s not- ugh. You’re so weird. You’d probably call Eskimo kisses ‘face sucking’ too, wouldn’t you?” 

“Zim has no idea what those are. Possibly?” Zim grinned brightly, feeling pleased and snuggling against Dib, even with the eye-rolling. “Zim is weird, sure. Dib is weird too. Yes? Weird is good. Even on Irk, normal people are _boring_.”

The human sat up, and then pressed his forehead to Zim’s, rubbing where their noses would be- if Zim had one- together lightly, before flopping back. “That is an Eskimo kiss,” he said. “I guess normal is boring, true. Hm.”

Zim giggled, and then flopped himself against Dib’s chest, enjoying the warmth. “There is no sucking on that. Zim would call that nuzzles. ...How does Dib feel? Zim is feeling… Good. Really good… I’ve worried about labels so long.”

“Yeah,” Dib said. “I… I feel good, too. Like, I feel better than expected, you know? I think. This is nice.” He closed his eyes, then smiled a little, laughing quietly at some internal joke.

“Yes. This is nice,” Zim agreed, lekku perking at the laugh. He was _pleased_ , so pleased. “Mm. Let’s go to a museum. Get DNA. Or something?”

Dib hummed. “Yeah. Soon? I’m kinda liking this for now…” He snuggled in more, and Zim couldn’t deny the nice warmth tucked against him. A moment later, and he laughed again. “Let’s clone some thylacines, first.” 

“Yes. If Dib wants. ...What are thylacines?” Zim giggled at his own question, but it didn’t matter too much- He’d find out, and quite likely enjoy watching Dib as they revived each new species. “...And trees, yes? Plants? Air scrubbers, for sure.” It wouldn’t take long, either.

“Yeah,” Dib said. He grinned, then took Zim’s hand. A moment later and the Irken was imagining the creature, and grinning. They’d do this. It would be fine. And he had his Dib.

The planet would kneel, later, for certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meliorism : n  
> The doctrine that the world may become better though effort.


End file.
